pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sableye
| name='Sableye'| jname=(ヤミラミ Yamirami)| image=302Sableye.png| ndex=302| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= SAY-bull-eye | hp=50| atk=75| def=75| satk=65| sdef=65| spd=50| species=Darkness Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=24.3 lbs| ability=Keen Eye *Stall| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Sableye (ヤミラミ Yamirami) is a / -type Pokémon and has no evolutionary forms. Special Abilities Its special abilities are either Keen Eye or Stall. It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. It has the abilities Dark/Ghost, like Spiritomb, so it has no weaknesses. It doesn't have Wonder Guard so it could still faint. Appearance Sableye has deep, purple colored fur with little claws, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. It also had two big gemstones over its eyes, with a gem on its tummy and three gems on its back. It resembles a Hopkinsville goblin. In the Anime Sableye first appeared in Ready, Willing, and Sableye. The Darkness Pokémon was playing jokes on Ash and his friends. Cassidy's Sableye made a small appearance in Oaknapped. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Sableye| rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Sky Pillar, Cave of Origin, Victory Road (Sapphire Only)| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Granite Cave, Sky Pillar, Cave of Origin, Victory Road| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Iron Island (Sapphire)| dprarity=Dongle| platinum=Iron Island (Sapphire)| ptrarity=Dongle| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9| hgssrarity=Swarm| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Sableye| ruby=Sableye lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these Pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness.| sapphire=Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize an rise up to the Pokémon's body surface.| emerald=It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food--raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely.| firered=It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels.| leafgreen=It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels.| diamond=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| pearl=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| platinum=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones.| heartgold=It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself.| soulsilver=| }} Learnset Pokémon Mystery Dungeon In this game the Sableye are the servants of Dusknoir, and are constantly spying on and trying to capture the player Pokémon in the world of the future. Sprites Trivia * Sableye is the first of the two Pokémon that cannot be hit super effectively under normal conditions, Spiritomb being the other. * Because of this, if a cheat device is used to give Sableye the Wonder Guard ability, it will become invincible. Except when a Pokémon knows Foresight and another Fighting type move. * The word Sable is an adjective commonly used to describe the black fur of some animals. *Sableye was a version exclusive to sapphire similarly it is considered a HeartGold exclusive though it can be caught on the pokewalker route: rally (only obtainable by event). Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:no weakness pokemon Category:Hoenn Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon